A Bionic Christmas
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: It's Christmas time! It's not only Christmas but it's also Laura's (15 turning 16) birthday! Ethan (14) geo-leaps Angie (17), Eowyn (15), and Katelyn (16) to visit the Davenports for Christmas. What could possible go wrong there? (Rated K plus for romance) *A Traveler series special.*
1. Bionic Wishes

**Ethan's POV:**

Christmas! I love this time of year. It's our first Christmas as bionic people. It was a day before Christmas Eve and Eowyn and Angie were over at our house. We were sitting at our table and talking about Christmas coming.

"I'm so excited for Christmas!" Angie exclaimed. "Same here!" Eowyn and I said at once. "So am I!" Laura added. "Of course _you_ are. It's Christmas PLUS it's your birthday. That mean double the presents!" I exclaimed. I was always kind of jealous. I mean, wouldn't you be?

Laura grinned, "I really hope I get a car." "A c _ar_? Now you're really dreaming," Angie said as she sipped her coffee. "What's wrong with asking for a car?" Laura asked as she crossed her arms.

"I can answer that," Eowyn started. We all rolled her eyes. Here we go. She cleared her throat, "You first need to get your permit. You have to study and take a test. Even when you get your permit, you have to wait about six months before you can get your license and are able to drive alone, that's if you _pass._ So we're talking like, when you're almost seventeen," Eowyn explained.

"And it's also snowing out. You don't want to drive in the snow do you?" Angie added. "They both have really good points," I told her. They both looked at me strangely. "Well… Angie does," I added.

"Whatever. Still, I can still shoot for a car now," Laura replied. "And I'll teach you too!" Angie exclaimed. Then there was a silence. "You know who I wish I was with for Christmas and my 16th birthday?" Laura asked. "Who?" Eowyn, Angie, and I asked at once.

"Marcus," She replied, "The Davenports in general." "Same here. I really miss them. Even though it's been like two months," Eowyn said. "I would love to visit Chase for Christmas," Angie said.

"Well maybe we can visit them for Christmas," I started. They all turned to me, "What do you mean?" They asked. "I can geo-leap us all there and we can go there for Christmas!" I replied.

"Whoa! Hold on! I don't think our parents would approve!" Angie exclaimed as she put her coffee down. "Well, it's worth a shot, right? We can ask them and if they say no, then it's not. But we should at least try," Eowyn said.

Laura nodded, "Eowyn's right."

Angie sighed, got out her phone and called her mom. Laura and I went to go ask our parents, and Eowyn used her phone to call her dad. It took us a while, but we finally convinced our parents to let us go visit the Davenports for Christmas!

We came back into the kitchen. "We can go!" Laura exclaimed. "So can I!" Eowyn said excitedly. "Me too! Since my parents are visiting my sister for Christmas, they said it was okay for me to go as long as we all celebrate Christmas together on New Years," Angie said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Laura exclaimed. "Okay, grab on," I said. Eowyn, Laura, Angie, and I all locked arms and I geo-leaped all of us to the Davenport's front step. "I hope they're all here. If they're not, then you got to geo-leap us to the Academy," Angie said.

Then Laura's phone rang. She put it on speaker. "Hello?" "Hey! It's Katelyn!" The voice exclaimed. "Hey KK!" Laura and Angie exclaimed. "I was gonna video call you but it kept ringing. Where are you guys?" KK asked.

"We're in California. We're waiting for the Davenports to open the stupid door," Eowyn explained. "Why are you there?" "We want to spend Christmas here. Plus Laura wanted to visit her boyfriend," I told her. "If I ask my mom, do you think Ethan could geo-leap me there?" She asked. "Sure!" Angie exclaimed. "Of course!" Laura said excitedly. "Okay, be right back."

Katelyn put her phone down and we heard her bickering with her mom in the background. We all were trying to hold back our laughs. Katelyn grabbed the phone, "She said I can go!"

"Cool! Ethan, go geo-leap to Japan and get Katelyn," Laura said to me. "Me? Why?" I asked. "Because brainiac, you're the only one that can get there," Eowyn reminded me.

I rolled my eyes and geo-leaped to Japan, grabbed Katelyn, and came back. "Thanks," Katelyn said as soon as we came back. Angie, Laura, and Eowyn gave her a hug. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we ring the doorbell, please?" I asked crossing my arms, "I'm dying of old age." Angie rang the doorbell. "I got it! I got it!" I heard Chase exclaim. "Nice try, twerp," I heard Adam say. Then I heard screaming and banging. Adam must have thrown Chase across the room.

Adam opened the door. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He asked. He fist bumped me. "We decided to visit for Christmas. Are you guys doing anything?" Angie asked. "Adam, who is it?" I heard Bree ask. My heart started to pound.

Bree came to the door. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed. She hugged the girls and then me. She kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Come in!" She exclaimed. We walked into the living room and Chase was getting up in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Angie asked. She rushed over to Chase. She helped him up. "Yeah I'm fine. Wait, Angie?" He said. She nodded. He gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

She let go, "We're just visiting for Christmas. It took a lot of persuasion," She replied. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Leo entered the room. "Hey people! Guess what? I'm bionic!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Katelyn exclaimed. "Well, I'm half bionic, like you," Leo told Katelyn. They high-fived. Mr. Davenport and Tasha came downstairs, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Mr. Davenport asked. Tasha gave each of us a hug.

"I hope you don't mind, we're visiting for Christmas," Laura said with a smile. "Not at all. We were actually trying to figure out what to do for Christmas since the Academy is doing their own thing," Mr. Davenport said.

As soon as Mr. Davenport said that, Marcus and Douglas came up. So did Daniel. (First time meeting him…) "Laura!" Marcus exclaimed. He ran over and gave her a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hey! Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Douglas exclaimed.

Angie, Eowyn, Katelyn and I gave Douglas a hug. "Who are these people?" Daniel asked. "They're bionic too. They're good friends," Bree explained. "This one…" Bree started. She held onto my hand, "Is my boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm Ethan," I said. "Hey. I'm Daniel," He said with a smile. "I'm Eowyn," She told him. She took his hand. "I'm Laura." "Hi, I'm Katelyn! You're awesome." "And I'm Angie. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "You too. You're cute," Daniel said. "Why do guys always say that!?" Angie whispered to me.

"Sorry, but she's _my_ girlfriend," Chase said as he put his arm around Angie. Daniel gave her a horrified look. "That was my reaction," Adam whispered to Daniel. "Why _him_!?" Daniel asked. "I know!" Adam exclaimed.

"Because there's no one else like him," Angie said. She looked into Chase's eyes and smiled. (Vomit) "So she's your girlfriend?" Daniel asked Marcus as he pointed to Laura. "Yep," Marcus said with a smile. "At least you don't have a boyfriend," Daniel said to Eowyn.

Eowyn started laughing, "Yes, yes I do. He's not from around here though…" Daniel glanced at Douglas. "I'll tell you later," Douglas said. "I'm guessing you're dating Leo or something?" Daniel asked Katelyn.

"No way!" Katelyn exclaimed. "I'm dating _Janelle_ ," Leo said. "No, I'm not dating anyone. Not yet, that is," Katelyn said. "Well that's good," Daniel said. "Daniel. You know she's seventeen, right?" Chase asked. "I do now," Daniel replied. Everyone started laughing.

"We're really glad that you guys came for Christmas," Tasha said with a smile. "Yeah, our church is having a candle-light service tomorrow if you guys want to join," Mr. Davenport suggested. "Of course! That would be great!" Laura exclaimed. Did I mention that the Davenports became Christians?

"It's not just Christmas…" Katelyn started. Laura started grinning. "What do you mean?" Marcus asked. "It's also Laura's birthday!" Angie exclaimed. "Your birthday's on _Christmas_?" Bree asked. Laura nodded.

"Cool! Double presents!" Adam exclaimed. "That's amazing. I can't wait," Marcus told her. She smiled up at him. "Well, I guess I should show you guys to some rooms," Tasha said. We followed her to the rooms.

"Shoot! We didn't bring anything to wear!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I got us covered," Angie started. She put her hand in her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Yes!" Katelyn exclaimed.

We walked into the kitchen where Tasha was getting dinner. "We can go shopping tomorrow I guess," Angie said as we sat down at the table. "Can I come?" Bree asked. "Sure! That would be awesome!" Eowyn exclaimed.

"Just pick me up something," I said. "Are you sure?" Laura asked. "Yeah, just don't go crazy," I replied. "I'm leaving my card in Laura's hands as well," Angie said as she slid the credit card across the table to Laura.

"Wait, why?" She asked. "I don't like shopping. Just pick out something that I might like," Angie replied. "Don't worry, I know Angie like the back of my hand," Eowyn whispered to Laura.

"Ethan can I talk to you?" Angie asked. She pushed me into the other room. "What?" I asked. "Marcus and everyone else are going shopping for Christmas presents tomorrow. I was thinking we could find some stuff for Laura," Angie explained.

"That'll work. But you can't buy anything. You gave your card to Laura, remember?" I asked. Angie reached into her back pocket and pulled out another card. "You have two!?" I exclaimed. "Shh! No, one of them is Eowyn's. Laura doesn't know that though," Angie whispered.

"Okay. That works. So everyone's going?" I asked. Angie nodded, "Yeah. Tasha is going to take the girls and I decided to go with you guys." "Why?" I asked. "Because, Laura is one of my best friends. I know what she likes," Angie replied.

"Doesn't Katelyn know too?" I asked. "Katelyn and I agreed that she would distract her, and I would buy the presents and everything." Alright, so that was the plan. Hopefully this would be a Christmas that we'd never forget.

 **So I decided to do this short fanfic (it's gonna be like five chapters long) before Laura and I do a BIG fanfic which will be coming out soon. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **-Angie**


	2. A Bionic Shopping Spree

**Chase's POV:**

The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone was ecstatic. Not only was Christmas tomorrow, but we got to spend it with our best friends. (And I got to spend it with my girlfriend.)

I walked into the kitchen and almost everyone was up and ready to go. There was Christmas music playing in the background and Tasha was already cooking for tomorrow's big Christmas dinner. (Mr. Davenport was helping her of course since he couldn't trust Tasha with the oven alone.)

Angelina, Bree, and Katelyn were all dancing to Christmas music in the living room. I sat down on the couch laughing. They were all laughing too as " _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree"_ was blasting from the radio.

Then a non-Christmas song came on the radio. It was _"Thinking Out Loud"_ (By Ed Sheeran). "What's up with this?" I asked. The girls stopped dancing for a minute. "Should I switch the station?" I asked as I reached over to touch the radio.

"No!" Angie exclaimed. I stopped for a minute. She held out her hand and said, "Dance with me." I looked at her wide-eyed. "Dance?" "Yes! Come on! It's Christmas!" She exclaimed. "But it's not a Christmas _song_ ," I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Adam?" She asked. "Yes?" "Will you dance with me?" She asked. Adam got up and started to make his way over to the living room. I quickly got up and sat Adam down. "Shall we?" I asked. I took her hand and we started dancing.

"… _And darling I will be loving you 'till we're 70. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am…. So honey now… Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are…"_

We danced. I felt all eyes on us, but it didn't matter. I felt as if we were the only two people in the whole world… _"… So baby now… Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are… Oh maybe we found love right where we are. And we found love right where we are!"_

As soon as the song was done, everyone started clapping. We looked up. Everyone was in the room! "You guys need a moment?" Leo asked. Everyone started to laugh.

"You guys ready to go?" Katelyn asked the girls. "Yep! Let's go!" Bree exclaimed. Tasha grabbed the keys off the counter. "You sure you don't want to come?" Laura asked. "Positive. Pick me up something nice," Angie replied with a smile.

Eowyn passed Angie and fist bumped her. Laura gave Marcus a hug and they walked out. As soon as we heard the car turn on, Ethan and Daniel looked out the window… "They're gone!" Ethan exclaimed. "Go, go, go!" Douglas shouted. We all raced to get our stuff and it was out the door. We were going Christmas shopping!

 **Katelyn's POV:**

We parked in the parking lot of the mall and walked inside. The whole mall was decorated in beautiful Christmas decorations. "Where should we head first?" Tasha asked.

"Let's go to Macy's they always have really pretty Christmas dresses," Bree told us. We started heading down to Macy's. When we reached the store, " _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year"_ was playing loudly. We were really getting into the Christmas spirit.

"Let's go over here, it looks like a lot of them are on sale," Eowyn said as she pointed to the dresses. "I say we go big or go home," Laura said smiling evilly. Eowyn looked at her in shock.

"Just give me a second I have to talk to Katelyn," Eowyn said. We walked over to the other side of the store. "What is it?" I asked. "This is _my_ credit card! No way am I paying _full_ price for everyone," Eowyn replied.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked. "You got to convince Laura. Find her a dress on sale that's like… I don't know—gorgeous!" Eowyn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Fine… but that's gonna be pretty difficult since she has a different taste."

We walked back to them. "Let's look in the sale dresses first. Then if we don't find anything, we can look at the other dresses," I suggested. Bree started looking around. She took one off the rack quickly.

"Katelyn!" She exclaimed. I walked over to her. She held up a dress. It was so pretty! It was this really nice magenta color, with laced sleeves, and crinoline ruffles. I grabbed the dress, "My precious," I whispered. Bree looked at me funny. I started laughing, "I'm just kidding! I love it."

Eowyn came up to me and looked at the price. "Oh good. It's only thirty dollars." She had a dress in her hand. "What's that?" I asked. She held up the dress. It was a white dress that would reach to your knees, and it had a big black bow near the chest.

"I love it! Who's it for?" I asked. "I was thinking Angie. What do you think?" "I think she'll really like it. "This one would be for me," Eowyn said as she pulled another dress out.

It was a plain red dress that looked like a skater skirt with a top. But it was nice and elegant. (It also reached the knees.) "I like that one too," I said. Bree came running over to us, "Guys! Look at this nice green Christmas dress!"

Not much to explain, there was a lot of sparkles on it. "Wow! That's definitely you, Bree!" I exclaimed. Tasha also had a dress in hand. It wasn't flowy at all. It basically long and straight. It was a really nice dark red.

"Okay, so just to be clear, everyone got there off of the clearance rack right?" Eowyn asked. Tasha, Bree, and I nodded. Eowyn clapped her hands excitedly. Then Laura came up to us. "Guys… I love this dress so much."

Laura took the dress from behind her back and it was so pretty! It looked kind of similar to mine, except it was blue, had short sleeves, had a bunch of lace, and had a pretty blue bow. "Wow. That is amazingly gorgeous," Bree said.

"The only thing is… I didn't get it on the clearance rack. Its seventy five dollars," Laura said slyly. Eowyn looked at her in shock. "Laura, can you give us a minute?" Tasha asked. Laura nodded and walked over to the jewelry.

"We have to get it for her!" Bree exclaimed. "Seventy five dollars!? No way!" Eowyn fired back. "I'll pay half and you guys can pay the rest," Tasha suggested. "We have to get it for her! She'll only be sixteen once," I reminded Eowyn.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine… But this is the only time." I walked over to Laura. "You can get it!" I exclaimed. Her eyes widened and a smile came onto her face. "Really!? Yes!"

We bought the dresses and went into a different store to look at some shoes. I really can't wait until Christmas comes.

 **Marcus' POV:**

"Should we start at the mall?" Mr. Davenport asked while we were all in the car. "Sure. I'm pretty sure the girls are somewhere else… I hope," Douglas replied. We nodded.

We parked the car in the parking lot and walked into the mall. "What store should we go in?" Leo asked. "We could go to JC Penny," Angelina suggested. "Well, you're the female. So I guess you know what Laura wants," Adam replied.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "It's not that difficult. We're easier to shop for then men." Ethan and Daniel started to burst out laughing. "Yeah right!" Daniel exclaimed.

We walked to JC Penny and then we spotted something. "Shoot! Is that Katelyn?" Chase asked pointing to one of the girls. We all squinted at where Chase was pointing. Then it became more visible… It was the girls!

"We have to hide!" Adam exclaimed. "M-maybe they won't notice us," Mr. Davenport said. "I am NOT taking that chance," Angelina said. "Where do we even hide?" Ethan asked.

"I see JC Penny from here. If we run, we'll be able to go without them noticing us," Douglas replied. "Then let's go!" I exclaimed. We all started running. Chase took Angelina's hand and we were running as fast as we could.

We passed them without them noticing us and we reached JC Penny. Everyone was out of breath. "I'm dying!" Daniel said breathless. "I really need to work out more," Leo confessed. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well… we're here," Douglas said. "Let's split up. Maybe we can find different things," Mr. Davenport told us. I went off on my own and looked around. I passed the jewelry section and then something caught my eye.

It was a beautiful silver heart necklace. There were two hearts joined together. "Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked. "Yeah, is it okay if I see that necklace?" I asked. She got out her keys and opened up the cabinet.

She pulled out the necklace. "How much is it?" I asked. "It's on sale. It's eighty dollars." That's a _sale?_ Never mind the price, Laura is totally worth it. I pulled out my wallet and paid the cashier. I put the box in my back pocket and went to go find the others.


	3. Bionic Snowflakes

**Eowyn's POV:**

We were finally coming home! Let's be honest, I hate shopping just like Angie, but we couldn't make it too obvious. Plus she said she'd pay me if I went through with it. I couldn't wait to see that glorious money.

We got out of the car and started walking up the driveway. Everyone had bags in their hands except me. I convinced them that I was too tired. We opened the door and everyone was on the couch looking as innocent as they could be.

"H—hey," Angie said. She sounded like she was out of breath. Everyone was breathing hard. "Whatcha doing?" Bree asked. It was kind of funny seeing them all try to fit on the couch.

"Aw, you know… just… resting," Chase replied. Sweat started coming down his face. Marcus got up which made everyone fall off the couch. "Do you mind!?" Ethan asked angrily.

Mr. Davenport got up and brushed himself off, "Hey, Tasha! How was shopping?" "It was fine…" Tasha said cautiously. She studied Mr. Davenport's face trying to figure out what might have happened.

"How was it?" Marcus asked Laura. "It was great, thanks," Laura replied with a smile. Marcus smiled and put his arm around her. "And what were you guys doing this whole time?" Bree asked as she walked towards everyone who was now on the floor.

"Why do you ask?" Douglas asked her. "Do you think they'll find out?" Adam whispered. Daniel and Leo both hit him hard. "Ow!" Adam yelled. "What were you doing?" Katelyn asked. I nudged her; we didn't want Laura or anyone to find out.

"Marcus? You want to tell me what's going on?" Laura asked as she looked up into Marcus' brown eyes. "Uh…" Marcus started. "Laura, we had to take care of something. It's nothing you need to worry about, okay?" Angie told her.

Marcus put his arm down and Laura stormed out. There was silence in the room. "Why'd she do that?" Daniel asked. "Because she knows we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Marcus said quietly.

"But you're doing it to prevent her from finding out what you got her for Christmas," Daniel said. "She's just being a drama queen," Ethan said rolling his eyes.

"I should go talk to her," Marcus said. "No. I was the one that should have just stayed quiet or something. I should go talk to her," Angie said as she got up from the floor.

"You know what? I think I should talk to Laura. I mean, she probably doesn't want to talk to either of you right now. Maybe if she talked to another friend she'll understand," I told them.

I walked away to find Laura before we really all came to an agreement. Then I heard crying in one of the rooms. I knocked softly on the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's Eowyn," I whispered.

"Come in," She said. I opened the door and she was on her bed crying her eyes out. I walked over to the bed, took off my heels and sat on the bed with my legs crossed. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"M—Marcus is k—keeping something from m—me. And the w—worst part is, Angie is h—helping him," Laura told me. She started to hyperventilate as she cried. "Okay, calm down. Maybe we should talk about this," I said.

She wiped her tears. "Do you ever think that maybe Marcus was out getting something for you for your birthday?" I asked as soon as she calmed down. Okay, I know I kind of gave what they were doing away, but she doesn't know what he got her yet. (I didn't even know)

She looked up at me. "Do you really think it's just a misunderstanding?" She asked. "Of course! Why would your boyfriend or one of your best friends lie to you if it wasn't for something like that?" I asked.

We were both silent and then we started to burst out laughing. "How stupid did I act when I stormed off?" Laura asked. "Well, good enough that Ethan called you a drama queen," I replied. We both started laughing hard again.

"You're right. I'm sorry. My bratty brother is right for once. I did act like a drama queen," Laura confessed. "It's fine. Just remember, we care about you. We all do. We wouldn't do anything to physically hurt you," I said to her.

She smiled and gave me a hug. Then there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" I exclaimed. Marcus softly opened the door. "Hey, you okay?" He asked Laura as he closed the door.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. Your business is your business," Laura told him, "And I need to respect that." Marcus came over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for letting you think that I was keeping something from you," Marcus said. She smiled, "I forgive you." He kissed her on the cheek. "I think someone else wants to apologize too," Marcus said. Then Angie walked through the door.

"Is this like a party in Laura's room?" I asked as I put my hands in the air. I got off the bed, grabbed my heels, and closed the door. I was done with that much drama.

I walked into the living room to see what everyone was up to. Chase was reading a book on the table, Katelyn and Bree were talking near the table too, Daniel and Ethan were sitting on chairs by the kitchen, Leo, Adam, and Douglas were sitting on the couch watching a cooking show, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha were doing something upstairs.

"How's the drama queen?" Ethan asked. "Shut up. She's fine no thanks to you," I replied. "Yow! She's a fierce chick," Daniel said as he drank his water.

They both started laughing. "Yeah, right… fierce," Ethan told him. "Cut it now. Ugh! I'm surrounded by idiots!" I exclaimed. I sat down on the couch. I looked outside; it looked like it was going to rain. Rain? On Christmas Eve? It's supposed to be snow!

"Hey Douglas?" I asked. "Yeah?" He said. "Why isn't it snowing?" I asked, "I mean, where we come from, it snows a lot during the winter. It's not Christmas without snow,"

"Uh… because we live in California and here almost every day it's about fifty degrees?" Douglas replied. "I wish we had snow," Leo mumbled. "Huh. I've always wondered why they said, "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas". What's so white about Christmas? And why does it have to be white? Can't it be red?" Adam asked. Did that sentence make sense? At all?

"Adam, when someone says, "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas", it means that they are wishing that there was snow on Christmas day," Chase explained as he put his book down. "Thanks. I really needed a lesson. I am totally in school," Adam said sarcastically.

"Don't you guys miss the snow?" Ethan asked. I looked over at him, he had a milk mustache. I rolled my eyes. Bree shook her head. "Not really. Besides, we got enough of it when you turned our house into a blizzard remember?" Bree asked playfully.

"You did that?" Daniel asked. "Guilty is charged," Ethan said evilly. "Dude, where've you been all my life!?" Daniel exclaimed. They high fived. "Great, just what I need. Another Ethan," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes again.

Laura, Angie, and Marcus came out into the living room. "Everything okay?" Bree asked. "We're fine," Laura said as she smiled up at Marcus. "Well, we better start getting ready," Katelyn said as she looked at her watch.

"What time do we have to be at church?" I asked. "Five thirty," Leo told me. "What time is it?" I asked Katelyn. "Four fifteen," She replied. "Alright, let's go," Laura said. We got our stuff and went into our rooms to get ready.

 **Daniel's POV:**

"I bet they're going to look beautiful," Marcus said. "Me too," Chase added. They both looked dazed. "You guys are weird," I said. "I still can't believe you guys don't get snow," Ethan said to us.

"Yeah, I kind of miss it," Leo said as he got up off the couch. "Eh, snow is over rated," Douglas said. "But I would totally want to at least see some," I told Ethan. "Me too!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam, you have seen snow. Remember the fiasco in the house?" Chase reminded him. "Maybe we can…" Ethan started. "What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Can we not cause any trouble?" Douglas asked, "I'm just starting to get on my brother's good side. "No! It won't be any trouble. All I have to do is create a tiny little snow storm so that we could have a little snow on Christmas," Ethan explained.

"I say we do it!" I exclaimed. I high fived Ethan again. "No way!" Chase and Douglas yelled. "I second that!" Adam exclaimed as he raised his hand. Leo started clapping, "Yes!" Marcus stood silent.

"What do you think, Marcus?" I asked. "Does Laura like snow?" He asked Ethan. Ethan grinned evilly, "Yes, yes she does." "Then I guess its okay," Marcus replied shrugging. "No way! Mr. Davenport would never allow it!" Chase exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"For once I agree with the smart one," Douglas murmured. "Come on, Chase! Angie loves snow!" Ethan exclaimed. Chase uncrossed his arms and asked, "She does?" Ethan fist bumped me. "Yeah, yeah she does," Ethan replied.

"Alright fine, just this time," Chase said. "No! Now I need to be the responsible non fun uncle!" Douglas exclaimed. "Don't you want to have a nice Christmas? You allowing us to do this would make you the nicest dad in the world," I said as I walked over to my dad. I was totally going to convince him.

I gave him a hug. He sighed, "Fine." "Yes!" I exclaimed. Ethan got up from his chair excitedly. Leo and Adam high fived. Ethan and I ran out the door. "Okay do it," I said. Ethan lifted up his hands, then all of a sudden, there was a gush of wind and then I felt a snowflake land on my hand.

Then it started snowing! "Real snow!" I exclaimed. We went back inside. "Yes! I'm so excited!" Adam exclaimed, "I can't wait to make snow angles!" We sat back down and talked for a couple minutes about the snow.

Then Mr. Davenport cam running downstairs. "Did you guys check the weather?" Mr. Davenport asked worriedly. "No, what happened?" Marcus asked. Mr. Davenport took the remote from Douglas and put the news.

"There's a winter storm warning! We're going to be snowed in within the hour! It's coming down that fast!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "But how?" Ethan asked as he looked at his hands.

Chase put his hands on his eyes. "Oh great," He murmured. "So, you guys know what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked as he crossed his arms, "You wanna tell me what happened I mean?"

"Uh… we may have just wanted a little snow and then it turned into… this," Ethan explained. We all were silent. "What!?" Mr. Davenport yelled. "What's going on?" Tasha asked as she came down the stairs. She was in her dress and she was ready to go. "We may or may not be snowed in…" Douglas said quietly.


	4. A Snowy Bionic Christmas Eve

**My (Angie's) POV:**

I was curling my hair and Eowyn was doing her hair in my room as well. We heard yelling and bickering outside of our room. Confused, I opened the door and we both walked into the living room. Bree, Laura, and Katelyn were following.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look what's outside!" Adam exclaimed. He pointed to the window. It was snowing like crazy! Eowyn and I ran to the window and looked outside. "Snow!? In California!?" Bree exclaimed.

"It's beautiful!" Laura gushed as she walked over to the window. "How did this even happen?" Katelyn asked. All of the boys pointed to Ethan. "He did it! All him!" Chase said quickly. "Chase!" I exclaimed in shock. "Sorry," He said quietly and stopped pointing at Ethan.

"It's probably already two feet on the ground. There's no way we could get out and get to church," Mr. Davenport said. "Well, how about we wait for a couple minutes, and see if it clears up?" Tasha suggested.

"What's the point? Christmas Eve is ruined no thanks to Ethan," Eowyn said. "Hey! It's not my fault!" Ethan exclaimed. We all turned to him and gave him a look that said, _"Really?"_

"Okay fine… it's my fault," Ethan confessed. "It's my fault too. I convinced him," Daniel said quietly. "It was my fault too. I really wanted snow and I got too excited," Leo added.

"I think we should stick with Tasha's idea and wait out the storm," Douglas said. "Yeah. We should call get ready none the less," Marcus said in agreement. "Go get ready, everyone. We'll see in a half hour," Mr. Davenport told us. The boys went into their room and we went back into our rooms.

-Time Skip-

I curled my hair and got into my dress. I glanced at the clock, church was supposed to start a half hour ago. There was no way we would make it. "I honestly have no idea why we got dressed up. We can't go anywhere," Eowyn said as she sat on her bed looking depressed.

I walked to the bed and sat down. "No matter if it's snowing or raining or it's just a regular day, it's still Christmas Eve and we're together. That's enough for me," I told her. She smiled. "I know you're right. It's enough for me too," She replied.

Then we heard silent knocking on the door. "Come in," I said. Laura, Katelyn, and Bree appeared at the doorway and entered our room. "Hey! You guys look amazing!" Katelyn exclaimed.

Eowyn and I got up, "You guys do too!" We exclaimed. "We better get out into the living room. I think Mr. Davenport is going over what the game plan is," Bree said. We nodded and walked into the living room.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Laura asked. All of the guys turned and they looked at us stunned. Chase and Marcus' mouths were dropped open and Ethan looked surprised as well.

"How do we look?" Katelyn asked. "No words…" Marcus replied. Chase approached me in awe. "You look… gorgeous," He said quietly. I smiled, "Thank you." I looked down at Chase's outfit. He was in a really nice black tux. "You look wonderful too," I said.

"You look really amazing too, Laura," Marcus breathed. She smiled at him, "Thank you, so do you," She replied. She kissed him on the cheek. Ethan approached Bree. "I don't say this to a lot to girls, but you look amazing, Bree," Ethan said.

"Aw! Thanks," She replied.

"You girls look beautiful," Tasha said with a smile. "Thanks! You do too!" We told her. Mr. Davenport came downstairs in a tux following Leo, Douglas, Adam, and Daniel.

I looked outside. It was still snowing. The mailbox that the neighbor's had across the street was completely covered in snow. I could barely see the road either. "So we got dressed and it still hasn't stop snowing. What are we gonna do?" Daniel asked.

"I'm such an idiot! I ruined Christmas Eve!" Ethan exclaimed. He sat on the couch and put his hands in his face. "Ethan, you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault," Laura told him.

"Yes it is! I was the one that made it snow in California! I guess that's what I get for using my bionics for something as stupid as that," Ethan said. Everyone was silent. Then, Mr. Davenport said, "It doesn't matter if we can't go to church or not, it's still Christmas Eve. We should still celebrate."

Then I had an idea. "Mr. Davenport, do you have candles?" I asked. "Candles? What are candles?" Mr. Davenport asked. Laura glanced at me in shock. Mr. Davenport started laughing. "Yes, yes we do have candles."

"Can you grab them? We need about… thirteen," I asked. "Chase, get the candles, they're in the lab," Mr. Davenport said. "Yes," Chase replied as he started walking to the elevator. "We need lighters too," I added. Tasha opened one of the drawers in the kitchen and got the lighters.

"What are we doing?" Leo asked.

"You'll see," I said with a smile. "Douglas, grab a Bible and open it to Luke chapter two," Douglas took the bible that was on the coffee table and opened it quickly to Luke two.

Chase came running back with the candles. "I got them!" He exclaimed as he held the candles high in the air. He put them on the kitchen table. "So can you please explain what we're doing?" Daniel asked.

"We're making our own service. I figured since we can't go to church, we should still do something similar," I replied. "I like that idea!" Laura exclaimed. "Cool! We get to light a fire!" Adam said excitedly.

"Alright, everyone take a seat," Tasha said. I turned to Douglas, "Douglas, I want you to read Luke 2:1-20," We all sat down. Some of us squeezed on the couches, on the floor, and sat at the kitchen table.

We listened carefully as Douglas was reading. "… _And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of heavenly host praising God and saying: "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men!"_ "

As soon as Douglas was done reading, we all grabbed a candle. Mr. Davenport and Tasha lighted their candles first. We turned off the light and we used their candles to light ours. Then we all started singing "Angles We Have Heard on High".

We got into a circle that spread through the kitchen and into the living room. I held my candle in one hand and Chase's hand in the other. I looked around the room as we sang Christmas songs. Even though it was snowing outside, I'm glad we were all together for Christmas.

The last song we sang was "Silent Night". At the end we said, "Merry Christmas!" Then we all blew out our candles. I have to admit, that was the best Christmas Eve I had ever had.

We turned back on the lights and everyone was clapping. Eowyn glanced at the clock, "Its 10:30, maybe we should start getting ready to go to bed." We all nodded. "We'll see you guys in the morning," Tasha said as Mr. Davenport and she went up the stairs.

"Night guys! See you in the morning!" Adam exclaimed. Leo and Daniel followed Adam to the elevator. Ethan said good night and went inside his room. Bree headed to bed as well. Marcus said goodnight to Laura and then Laura, Eowyn, Marcus, and Katelyn headed to bed. It was me and Chase.

"That was really awesome. I'm glad you came up with that," Chase said with a smile. "Well, I figured that we still needed Christmas cheer on this snowy Christmas Eve in California," I replied.

"We better get to bed," He said softly. "Yes, Merry Christmas, Chasey," I whispered as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I went into my room, got into my pajamas, and went to bed. We had a big day ahead of us tomorrow.


	5. Have a Holly Bionic Christmas!

**Laura's POV:**

I was literally dreaming about sugar plums dancing in my head last night. Just kidding, unless the sugar plums looked like Marcus. I usually wake up pretty early on Christmas morning since presents are usually waiting for us, but I was so tired from last night that I felt like I was sleeping forever. I probably was.

I could feel the sun beating on my face from my bed. Then I felt something like an elephant on top of me. I opened my eyes and it took them a second to focus. Angie, Eowyn, and Katelyn were all on top of my bed.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!" They exclaimed. We all started laughing. They were all dressed for the day. It kind of looked like they'd been up for a while. "Thank you guys! Merry Christmas to you too!" I said excitedly. They smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Angie turned on her phone. "It's 8:30." I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "That was the longest I've stayed asleep on Christmas Day slash my birthday," I told them. "Come on! Get dressed!" Katelyn exclaimed.

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with my clothes. I locked the door, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I agreed to let Angie curl my hair this morning so I was really excited.

I sat on her bed in her room and she started curling my hair. "So now that you're sixteen, what do you want to finally do?" She asked. "Of course I want to start driving but I'd love to dye my hair," I replied.

Angie had dyed her hair a while ago. Her hair was originally brown but now it has gorgeous blonde highlights that make her whole personality explode! Does that make sense?

"But I love your blonde hair!" Angie exclaimed. "I do too, but it's getting kind of old," I told her. "Well, whatever you decide, we respect. I'm sure Marcus would love you either way," Angie replied with a smile.

"Did Chase like your highlights?" I asked.

"Of course he did. He really liked them. Sometimes, I had to tell him to stop staring at me," Angie answered and started to laugh. "Aw! That's really sweet!" I gushed.

Angie finished my hair and I put a silver headband to finish it off. "Alright. Its 9:15, I think we should go get some breakfast and wish everyone a Merry Christmas," Angie said.

Then Eowyn barged through the door. "Breakfast! Come quick before it's all gone!" She yelled. Then she slammed the door. "My ears," Angie said as she put her hand over her ears, "She was loud!" I started laughing.

We opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas!" Angie and I exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled back. Marcus came up to me, "Happy birthday," He said as he kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Marcus. Merry Christmas," I replied.

"You look gorgeous!" Bree exclaimed as she hugged me. "Thank you," I replied with a smile. "By the way, happy birthday!" She exclaimed. "Thanks!" I've gotta say, it's so weird having people wish me a happy birthday and replying thanks, Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, sis," Ethan said with a smile. Aw! Okay, my brother was a pain, but I love him so much. "Thanks, Ethan. Merry Christmas, bro," I replied.

"I am so excited to open presents!" Adam exclaimed. "Me too!" Daniel said excitedly as he high fived Adam. "Alright! Merry Christmas everyone!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he came downstairs with Tasha following.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone chorused.

"It's also Laura's birthday so Happy Birthday, Laura!" Mr. Davenport said. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone said to me. I smiled. "Alright, finish up eating. We'll do present directly after," Mr. Davenport told us.

Everyone shoved their breakfast in their mouths. Even Douglas started eating a little faster. Everyone was finished within ten minutes. "Alright, before we open presents, we're going to read Matthew 1," Mr. Davenport told us.

He got out the Bible and started reading it out loud. We talked about the topic for a couple of minutes and then it was time to open presents. Everyone put the presents that belonged to them next to their chairs. Everyone had at least seven but I had the most since it was my birthday. (16!)

We opened our presents so quick that it felt like Christmas was over in a half hour. Then it was time to give presents to each other. Mr. Davenport gave Tasha a really pretty diamond ring. "Thank you, Donald! I love it so much!" Tasha exclaimed.

Douglas gave Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Daniel these new phones he created that had more upgrades then the new iPhone. "This is awesome!" Leo exclaimed, "I have to show Janelle when I see her."

Angie gave Katelyn, Eowyn, Bree, and I these infinity rings. "So what exactly does it mean?" Eowyn asked as she studied the ring on her finger. "It means we're friends for infinity. Which is forever," Angie replied with a smile.

"I love it. Thanks," I said. "Me too!" Bree and Katelyn said at once. "Thanks, Angie," Eowyn said. I gave Ethan season seven of LEGO Ninjago (He loves that show. Plus, we got to visit Ninjago once.)

Chase gave Angie this really pretty bracelet and Angie gave him a brand new pair of Jordan sneakers. I loved Chasie so much! (BTW, that is the ship name that we gave them)

I handed Marcus his present. He carefully unwrapped it and it was a gift card to his favorite ice cream shop and these really nice sunglasses that Douglas said he's wanted for a while. "Thanks, Laura. I love them so much," He said to me as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I was kind of wondering what Marcus gave me. I looked into his eyes and I'm pretty sure he could tell that I wanted to know. He got up from the couch, grabbed his coat and said to me, "You coming?"

I smiled and glanced at my friends. Everyone was motioning for me to go. My brother and Daniel were rolling their eyes though. I got up, grabbed my coat, and Marcus and I headed outside into the snow.

-Time skip-

We walked to the park. The roads had been cleared from snow but there was still about two feet on the ground. Thankfully, the park shoveled the sidewalks so we were able to walk freely.

"So… Did you have a good birthday?" Marcus asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I had a great Christmas too." "Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" He asked. I started laughing, "Yes, yes it was. I got to spend it with my best friends and my boyfriend who is a super cool android."

He laughed at that remark. "Well, I'm really glad, because I have one more thing that will top the whole day off," He said. "And what is that?" I asked. "Close your eyes," He said to me.

We stopped walking and I closed my eyes. He came behind me and moved my hair out of the way. I felt something lying on my neck. I opened my eyes. I looked down and it was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a really beautiful silver heart necklace.

"Marcus… I love it," I whispered as I turned to face him. "Look on the back," He said with a smile. I flipped the back of the necklace and it said, " _Laura: To the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you. –Marcus_ "

"I love you too," I whispered. I gave him a big hug. I was sixteen now. Things are going to start to change. I'll go on new adventures, meet new people, and explore new things. But I am so glad that I have my best friends and my boyfriend to share these new things with. I will never forget that.

 **-THE END**

 **What did you guys think? I just wanted to do something before we got into We Fight As One. Hope you guys enjoyed! (Maura forever!)**

 **-Angie**


End file.
